Take a Bullet for Me
by WaffleKitty101
Summary: Dino get's a new bodyguard but it was not what he expected. DinoXOC Rated T for future language.
1. First Meeting: Arrival!

Yes, yes I redid this chapter but that's because I'm just weird like that and also yes I know I purposefully made Romario OOC but there probably is a good reason why…PROBABLY. Comic relief? I don't know...

Aki: WK101 does not own KHR but she does own a really nice blanket. (she also owns me and this story~)

-^o^-

A young blond mafia boss let himself relax, all the while thinking about how peaceful it was when he didn't have to manage his family's affairs. Letting himself settle and count down until the time came when his faithful right hand man would burst through the door saying some thing along the lines of 'Boss! Something terrible has happened!' where it turns out that the 'terrible" thing that had happened was the coffee machine being broken. Not that Romario was odd or anything, it was just extremely quiet. Groaning as he tried shifting his papers on his desk to hide him or at least deafen the miniature explosion Romario was sure to make.

"5…4…3…2…"

It felt as if half the world stood up and decided to squash the other half; sure enough Romario slammed the doors wide open with him like a terrified statue.

"Romario, what happened?" said the worried blonde; his eyes now grew large with worry. Romario was easy to predict, however instead of rushing forward almost knocking his superior's desk over. He just stood there. As if someone just shot him in the face, quickly Dino began scanning his body for bullets before finally asking him again.

"Romario are you alright?" Romario's rigid position remained unchanged, however his head was slowly inching upwards revealing a large red hand shaped marked going across his left check, his glasses hanging on by his ear with both lenses broken.

"B-b-oss…" he stammered with a look of pure terror etched across his features.

"Rom-"

"You remember that new recruit that we hired to be your new bodyguard?" finishing his sentence his eye visibly twitched and forced himself into a smile which radiated fear.

"Yes, what about him?" fine blond eyebrows scrunched in concern.

"I saw their car arri-"

"Wh-wha-t?" brown eyes widened before he caught his breath.

-^o^-

"Oi Romario!" I made sure to make my tone aggravated and horrifying, "where the hell are you?" This is just like some kind of messed up game of hide and seek I giggled inwardly. I guess when they advertised for a new bodyguard they weren't really expecting a petite 16 year old innocent looking school girl, oh well its their funeral I thought to myself, smiling. I let myself in through the grand elegant gates to a pair of mahogany doors carved with elegant horses and possibly a unicorn. I thought of knocking but decided that it was just a waste of time; instead I rammed the door down before collapsing onto a thick, dark auburn rug.

"I swear the horn on the unicorn jabbed me in the shoulder…wait why the hell was there a unicorn carved there?" I grabbed onto the nearest structure and started hauling myself up when I realized what I was holding, a trouser leg belonging to a young man. Greatest first impression ever.

"Could I help you miss?" a young butler not much older than me offered me his hand and smiled invitingly.

"Um sorry for being such a bother" promptly taking his hand I steadied myself and looked around, I turned back toward his direction and studied his face, he had red messy hair, green crystal like eyes and pleasant features.

"Could you tell me where I can find Dino?" I grinned sheepishly and added "I'm sort of lost".

"Of course, it's down this corridor, you turn left go up the stairs in the middle and then follow-"

"Could you please take me there? I have a hopeless sense of direction" I interrupted him, feeling abashed I just grinned awkwardly and followed after him.

"Do you have business with our boss?" I noticed that he kept his gaze ahead and didn't even glance down at me, the sudden realization of my height making me feel uneasy.

"Yes, I have an appointment to see him but his right hand man was meant to escort me to him" my lip twitched as I remembered Romario's gawking face and bug eyes once he had seen me.

"Do you know what happened to him?" he questioned me lightly, his face unchanged, almost as if he didn't care.

"I have no idea!" I lied my twitching lip and dramatic hand gestures gave it away.

'Well, we are not to far now just down this hall" I paused to look around, the entire place was decorated with expensive looking furniture and grand features. Was that the sound of running water? Why was a fountain there?

"I must leave now" he bowed formally and stepped around me, "his office is the door to your right" he started to walk back down the way we had come but a question escaped my lips before I could catch myself.

"What's your name?" whispered a voice I knew wasn't mine, although I was almost sure that we were alone.

"Tanaka Akira" he smirked and turned towards me before muttering "And you are Hayashi Aki, I look forward to seeing you around"

I blinked my brown-black hair swirled around with the wind, I realised there was shouting coming from the door that was labeled "Dino" I grinned wickedly and waited for my queue.

"Yes, what about him?" a clear voice unfamiliar to me asked. I crouched into position. I knew I was going on the assumption that they were talking about me but really, if Romario was screaming about a new recruit who else could it have been?

"I saw their car arri-" with perfect timing I kicked down the door and let the heavy wood make its mark on Romario's head.

'Wh-wha-t?" A young man looked up at me from a pile of scattered papers and studied me carefully; I had near waist length dark hair, almost black eyes a slight tan and a pair of jeans and a casual shirt. Will I honestly find harmony in this place? I couldn't stop myself from staring at his jacket, it was summer! What the hell? And why exactly does he look so young? I was expecting a 50 year old pervert who just wanted me to be his "cute little maid".

The door beneath me shifted violently before losing my balance and smashing a crater into the wall in the corridor, how could such a small person like me make such a big crater? I am as confused as anyone. I heard lots of low murmuring hushes and whispering clouded the atmosphere around me before I felt my body go limp.

-^o^-

And no I don't think that this made much sense but ^^" nothing I do ever does… well I am really sorry about not doing anything with this story (I've had obsessions with Hetalia, osu! and Youtube lately….) sorry!


	2. Sleeping Beauty?

I'm trying to get through this as fast as possible so I can make better stuff :3

Disclaimer please mini me!

Aki: Are you kidding me! I'm like 50cm taller than you! (jeez)

Sure but whose older?

Aki: me

Literally?

Aki:…you

Yeah that's right…anyways disclaimer please!

Aki: you're just doing this to make the word count larger aren't you?

Whatever do you mean?

Aki: Fine here's your disclaimer! WaffleKitty101 does not own KHR (however she does own an imaginary flying mint bunny (Hetalia freak)

-^o^-

"Do you think she's alright now?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?"

"You're a doctor!"

"Doesn't mean I'm psychic you know…"

Faintly I could hear voices arguing in what felt like my mind, but they gradually became louder with each word to the point that I decided that I should speak up to stop their babble .

"What?" my dry voice croaked through chapped lips. The pair ignored me for a few more minutes until I managed to move my arms enough to smack the person closest to me.

"Ow! That hurt you know!" a joking voice lightly said, sounding oddly familiar.

I peeked through my eyelashes and was momentarily blinded by a bright light, slowly inching myself up, my arms supporting my weight. I squinted, letting my eyes adjust to the brightness before I squeaked with discomfort when it dawned on me how many people were in the room. The room itself was pure white, with medical equipment, charts and curtains everywhere I looked. Finally after I had bought myself enough time to relax and calm (which took what felt like a decade…) my eyes landed on the closest figure, who I had punched (or tried to) now bore a decent sized bruise, I couldn't help but smile inwardly (if you had hit someone that hard blindly you would too).

"How are you feeling?" the handsome blond asked grinning widely at me, it looked slightly forced to me though, would that have to do with the fact that I had hit him? (Sounded painful…)

"Like someone just fired me at a wall" I answered trying not to be bitter about this (but I guess I deserved it for being so stupid, best first impression EVER). The "doctor" chose this as his queue to speak up and cleared his throat before drearily telling me my condition (why didn't he say this to the blond guy earlier if he could tell me now?) The crowd closed in around me and it felt like I they were boring holes into my skin, tearing of my limbs just by looking at me. I could barely feel anything as the colour and all feeling drained from my face, I angled my pale face towards the blond before asking:

"Who are you, and who are they?" I sluggishly gestured my arm at the ground surrounding us. His weird brown eyes glanced at me briefly and beamed an illuminating smile before he announced almost proudly:

"These are some of my subordinates", his arm swept the area including everyone except the doctor, me and himself, "and I am Dino the tenth boss of the Chiavarone family", grinning that ridiculous grin of his. I let a grunt which sounded like a "yes" and drifted back into unconsciousness.

That late afternoon rabbits, odd people and blood scarred my dreams making me sit bolt upright.

"Eeep!", I yelped.

"Hnn?" someone in the darkness grunted back. "What's wrong?" the voices user questioned "are your injuries hurting?"

"Oh, it's you boss?" I asked, "Yeah, just an old injury don't worry about it." An awkward silence followed before weight shifted on the other side of the hospital bed.

"You should go back to sleep, your injuries will never heal if you don't rest", a yawn was heard and more silence followed. "Before you do can I ask you something?" he yawned.

"Sure, what is it?" I replied.

"Can you just call me Dino? Being too formal isn't healthy" the young man joked.

"Yes boss" I teased. Nothing else was said or heard that night. Just the breathing of the patients and visitors whom would have fallen asleep near whoever they were visiting.

Weeks later (18 October)

Aki's dream had been peaceful, tranquil and refreshing. Much different to the nightmares she had been having up until that moment. Many of these nightmares had been flashbacks or a terrifying wonderland of horror. This beautiful dream she was having was a nice change indeed, until of course she had to wake up. The hardest thing she had to do in such a long time. Maybe a few more minutes…

WHACK!

The terrified teen flopped off the bed in surprise.

"Who the hell made that noise?" she screamed, somehow speaking perfect English despite having fallen on her face.

"Sorry!" floated the response from some unknown being.

"May as well get dressed and go to work", she sighed; and glared at her wardrobe and pulled out the first items she saw. She grabbed a woolen sweater, a shirt that had never seen fabric softener (feeling as hard as rock), a pair of black slacks and of course underwear.

"How they know my size is beyond me", breathing out jumped into the shower dressed and left the room.

"I'm missing something..." the girl backtracked into her room and grabbed her bag, pulled out the map in one of the pockets and set off backpack on back.

Spending the next few minutes navigating through the mansion she gave up before she spotted the fountain she had seen when she first entered. Once again she wondered why they had even had one inside the building, shrugging she crept closer and properly inspected the fountain. There were horses of all kinds racing around the base of the fountain; the sitting ledge was plain while the statue protruding from the centre featured…a herd of unicorns? She fell off her perch on the ledge and started rolling around the ground in laughter.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she cried out through sobs of laughter.

"Are you lost young miss?" she flinched as she recognized the voice of the speaker and locked up into swirls of green warmth.

"You're that bastard who woke me up this morning!" realization dawned on her.

"I'm terribly sorry about that", intense look of worry flashed across his face, "Let me help you up".

"What's your name?" confused by his sudden change of emotion to shining with happiness.

"I'm Tony, I take it you're Dino's bodyguard" his smile was bugging her slightly.

"So he makes you call him by his fist name too?" she asked blankly.

Some nervous laughter followed by a murmur that sounded like a 'yeah'. It was getting warmer before she realised she was wearing a sweater in summer. Hastily saying good byes they left in opposite directions before Aki realized she should of asked the servant for directions. Scatterbrain Aki she laughed weakly. After an hour of wandering through the estate she eventually found her way to the office of her boss and instead of breaking down the door like last time she knocked three times an entered after hearing a "Come in".

"Yes?" asked Dino not even looking up from his paperwork.

"I'm here to report to work, sir" she answered.

"Ah, good morning Aki" he beamed up at her, "you're right on time to start".

"Are you serious? I've been wandering around for nearly two hours trying to find your office"

"I, myself slept in more than usual so the work day in the family started a little later" sighed the blond.

"You're tired", it wasn't a question by the way she said it.

"Been worrying about too many things"

"Right, what do I have to do? You're not exactly getting attacked by anyone right now…"

"I was meaning to tell you something once you got healed up after…", awkward silence ensued for a few seconds. "I'll be leaving for Japan to check up on my little brother, Tsuna"

"Did you say tuna?"

"No, Tsuna. Anyway I need you and Romario to come with me and no doubt a few more family members are going to come along" He breathed out a deep yawn.

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow", that smirk he wore lasted the entire day.

I know this isn't exactly a masterpiece of writing but I tried OTL. I'm one of laziest writers EVER, sorry about that guys D:


End file.
